The Case of Jekyll and Hyde
by Crazy Eights
Summary: Kagome loves Sesshomaru and buys a potion to make her “beautiful” enough for him to fall in love with her, creating her alter ego Kikyo


**A Case of Jekyll and Hyde**

**By **

**Crazy Eights**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or any quotes or lyrics I use in future chapters

**Summary: **Kagome loves Sesshomaru and buys a potion to make her "beautiful" enough for him to fall in love with her, creating her alter ego Kikyo

**Chapter One: Love Bug Pt 1**

Kagome sat in the middle of the classroom applying the finishing touches of her make up before school started. She decided to put on pink blush, heavy eyeliner, red lipstick, and purple eye shadow.

Kagome wasn't really the type to wear heavy make up, in fact she felt like a total slut wearing it, and very uncomfortable. The most make up she had ever put on was Chap Stick.

"Yo Kagome. Wats up?" A familiar voice came from behind her. She turned her head backwards to see who it was.

"Not right now Sango, I'm busy." Kagome replied, turning back to finish up before "he" arrived.

"Whoa, what's with the clown make up?"

"Does it really look that bad?"

"Well, if your trying to get his attention; no, but if you're trying to get him to go on a date with you; yeah. Anyway, what ever happened to "be yourself?"

"Fine," Kagome replied with a pout. She began to take off all over her make up, and decided to just put on some blush and Chap Stick.

Today was Valentine's Day and Kagome hoped she would get at least one piece of chocolate from someone, but considering her social status she knew that was highly unlikely. The one thing she really wanted was to finally be noticed by the guy she really liked.

* * *

_flashback_

On the night before Valentine's Day she decided that she was going to make chocolate for the person she had a crush on for almost two years.

She was hoping he would notice her after he tried her homemade chocolate and was up all night trying to make if perfect. There was even a poem to go with it, and I couple of roses.

"What a brilliant idea," she thought as she got inside her classroom, only to find out that almost all the girls had made chocolate for him. They were even dressed in fancy outfits, and wearing make up.

Kagome looked at her choice of clothing. She was wearing red T shirt that was bleached out a little with a whole in the middle in the shape of a heart (She cut the heart out of the T shirt out herself to make the shirt less boring.)

"Great, now he'll never fall in love with me if he sees what I'm wearing compared to these girls." Kagome quickly sat in her seat, took a mirror out of her bag, and quietly began to fix her make up.

_end_

* * *

"Well," Kagome sighed, "I guess now I'm an average looking person. There is nothing spectacularly extraordinary about me now. How is he ever going to notice me?"

"Cheer up Kagome, if he doesn't even want the time to get to know you, he isn't worth you're time. Why should you waste a tear, or even a breathe on him?"

"It's just that, sometimes I wish I wasn't so shy around people, and I could always say my mind. I want to be _sexy_, not **cute**."

Trying to change the depressing subject Sango decided to put on the music on her CD player and put the headphones on Kagome's desk. She set the volume to one hundred percent so that Kagome could listen and sing along with her.

"Who is this band?"

"Its new band called My Chemical Romance. Oh my god, I am in love with them. They are super cool"

_This hole that you put me in  
wasn't deep enough  
and I'm climbing out right now  
you're running out of places to hide from me  
when you go  
just know that I will remember you  
if living was the hardest part  
we'll then one day be together  
and in the end we'll fall apart  
just as the leaves changing colors  
and then I will be with you  
I will be there one last time now_

"Wow, they are really cool. Their music sounds so much different from everyone else's and their lyrics are really unique"

Just then, "they" came in and went straight to their seats. The two hottest guys in the school, you had to be really stupid not to know who they are.

They are the Takahashi brothers: Sesshomaru who is the oldest and Inuyasha who is the youngest. They look a lot alike, and both have long silver hair that goes up to their waists, and amethyst eyes that look like those of cats.

The thing that set them apart from all the other guys in school was that they were demons. Sesshomaru is a full demon, and Inuyasha is a hanyou or a half demon. They both have cat ears on the top of their head, but since Sesshomaru is stronger he can hide the ears.

When Sesshomaru and Inuyasha first came to Feudal Era High School, the principal was afraid that their peers were going to be afraid of them, especially their ears.

In fact, it was quite the opposite. Almost all the girls in the school thought the ears were cute or exotic. They were cute, so who really cared if they were different.

The boys had a hard time getting used to them. On the first day, the boys made fun of them, until they saw how athletic and good they were a sport they were.

"There he is," Kagome sighed, "Doesn't he look gorgeous, he is so calm and cool. He is good at sports, and he is so smart. I heard he met the president who presented him with a medal because he is so smart"

Kagome continued babbling on about Sesshomaru. She could seriously go on forever about him.

Inuyasha went to his seat, only to find a whole bunch of assorted chocolate, roses, and love notes. He quickly skimmed through every piece, hoping to find one from a "special someone," but to no avail.

After sorting out the chocolate and putting them in plastic bags he brought (somehow he had a feeling he was going to get a lot of chocolate) he was finally able to sit down.

He picked up his book bag and searched for a love note he made the previous night. He fingered the lace he put around it, and was trying to decide whether of not he should give it to "her".

_I'll give it to her later_

He put it away in his desk, and decided to join his friends.

"Hey Kagome, hey Sango." Inuyasha waved to them and gave them both a hug. "Happy Valentine's Day. How are you guys doing?"

"Kagome is just morning over a guy she likes, and I'm cheering her up with some music."

"Well," Inuyasha smirked, "Maybe if she got a BUST LINE, she would have a better sex appeal and he would notice her."

Kagome quickly reaching into her desk and pulled out a small mallet she carried in her desk and repeatedly hit him with it.

"Whew, that sure made me feel better. Thanks Inuyasha." She replied when she was done, "I'll be right back, I need to go to the bathroom."

"N-n-no p-r-oblem,"

_Now is my chance_

Inuyasha crawled back into his desk, not really noticing the weird looks he was getting from his friends. Slipping his hand into his desk, he pulled out the letter he wrote. He put it in his pocket and silently walked back to Kagome's desk.

Since she wasn't there, he sat into Kagome's desk. He was mildly worried that Sango was going to see him slip it into one of her books, but he knew she was too engrossed in her music to notice.

After accomplishing his mission he went back into his seat. Kagome soon came in and the bell FINALLY rang (yeesh, what took the bell so long to ring).

Class had finally begun, and the teacher walked into the classroom.

"Ok, open your Social Studies textbooks to page 169. Today we are going to learn about World War One. Hojo, why don't you start reading the chapter and we will go around the class."

Kagome was silently looking around the classroom…….bored. She couldn't stand Social Studies, and she silently started randomly flipping through the pages.

_Civil War…..World War One……Love Note……World War Two…… wait, HOLY SHIT! A LOVE NOTE!_

She picked it up and happily started ripping it open. Opening it, a whole bunch of confetti came raining down on her.

_I'm surprised the teacher didn't notice me, but I guess she is looking down on her book and can't see me. Oh well._

She opened the letter and found a poem in it. It wasn't original, but she felt it was the thought that counts.

_That I did always love,_

_I bring thee proof:_

_That till I loved_

_That I shall love always,_

_I offer thee_

_That love if life,_

_And life hath immortality_

_This, doest thou doubt, sweet?_

_Then have I_

_Nothing to show_

_But Calvary_

_-Emily Dickenson_

_I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! _

_Anonymous_

Kagome was grinning from cheek to cheek. No matter how much she tried to stop she couldn't. _I wonder who it is from. Hojo? It might even possibly be…….SESSHOMARU!_

To confirm her conclusions, Kagome found a strand of silver hair stuck in between the letter.

_Now I'm sure it's Sesshomaru. Oh my God, I can't believe it! I swear that by the end of this day I am going to finally tell him I like him. I'm sure he is going to say yes._

The rest of the day, Kagome couldn't concentrate on anything. In one class a teacher got so fed up with her that she told her to go to the principal's office. Kagome was so happy she didn't let anything get her upset

"SURE! GLADLY SIR!" she replied a little over enthusiastic.

The teacher wasn't expecting his student to be so over enthusiastic over something so serious. He was just threatening her about it, and wasn't really going to send her to the principal's

"Never mind Higurashi, You're lucky I'm in a good mood today. Sit Down."

Kagome was still in her daze of happiness, and didn't hear her teacher. She happily skipped down to the principal's.

"D-d-did anyone see flowers floating around her?" The now freaked out teacher asked.

The class silently nodded

She had officially freaked out the teachers after that incident.

It got even worse at lunch. MUCH, MUCH worse.

"Umm, Kagome, you do know you are gnawing at the table. You are totally missing you food." Sango thought Kagome's attitude was weird ever since Social Studies, but she had a vague clue on what was going on.

She saw Inuyasha slip the note in her desk, but didn't want to tell him or else he would have stopped. She even saw Kagome open the letter, and suddenly go into a daze of happiness. Flowers and all

It was too bad Sango didn't know that Kagome thought it was Sesshomaru who sent it to her

TBC…..

* * *

Please Read and Review.

Ugh, I have constantly written stories and deleted them because I thought they were horrible. This time I PROMISE I won't delete this one.


End file.
